We Have A Problem
by Polerbair
Summary: Short little one shot


**Candy Boy: We Have a Problem**

"Does this mean that I'll go to lab while you work, and you'll earn the tuition for it?"

"Yeah, That's right."

"But Yuki-chan, What about your own studies?"

"I'll be studying too, but I did check on how much I should work while keeping up with my academics. So don't worry about our finances okay?"

"Kana-chan Kana-chan, say Ah!", said the older twin offering her younger sister a treat.

"You're crazy."

"Do you not like the chocolate ones?"

"Why do you always do this? You're always concerned about what I want and not what you want. But watching you do it makes me hate myself."

"But it is what I want. I have no other goals other than to be with you and help you with yours because I love you."

"We have a bigger problem than the money. And it's all your fault because your too good to me.", said the tearing younger sibling.

"eh?"

"Yuki-chan, I love you more than I should."

"eh? You saying I haven't earned it? I don't do enough?"

"No no, I love you more than a sister should."

"But we've always loved each other more than other sisters. Why is that a problem?", said the confused older sister.

"No you still don't get it. Yuki-chan, I..."

"eh?"

"I... I love you like a guy would."

"What do you mean? like a guy would?"

"I love sharing the bed with you but I want more. I don't just love you as I sister. I also think you're beautiful and sexy and I want to hold you and kiss you and... make love to you. I'm so disgusting!", said the dark haired girl sobbing.

"Kana-chan?", whispered the shocked wide-eyed sibling.

"You see. You won't want to share a bed with me anymore knowing I'll always be having these perverted desires about you."

Yukino dropped out of her chair to her knees and knee-walked over to her younger sister and hugged her pressing her cheek into the taller girls chest. "Kana-chan." she whispered.

""huh!" gasped a wide-eyed Kanade looking down at Yukino.

Yukino looked up and said, "Kana-chan, you dummy. Don't you get it.? All those flirty teasing thins I do? That was me trying so hard to make sure you knew I loved you that way too. I hid them in half joking tones in case you didn't feel the same way but. But I... I think you're beautiful and sexy too.", looking longingly into her sisters eyes.

"Yuki-chan...", whispered Kanade.

"...with your long dark hair framing that beautiful face and those long sexy legs that go all the way up to that cute butt. Oh and not to mention these BOOBIES!", she said burying her face back in her younger sister's chest squeezing and fondling her breasts with both hands.

"Oh Yuki-chan!... That feels so good... Please... don't stop.", said Kanade with her head tilted back letting her hair fall so that it was hanging in empty space behind the chair.

Yukino picked her head up but kept her hands going honoring her sisters request not to stop and started kissing her sisters neck to entice Kanade into bringing her head back forward so she could kiss where she really wanted to.

"I love you Kana-chan.", she whispered before giving a brief kiss on Kanade's soft lips.

"I love you too Yuki-chan." Kanade Initiated this much deeper longer kiss. Then she gently lifted her older sister by the shoulders to move them both over to the bed trying desperately not to break the kiss on the way.

"hmmf"

"mmmmff"

Kanade, not really watching where she was going as she knew the bed was behind her somewhere, fell backward onto it with her older sister landing on top of her unfortunately breaking the kiss but only briefly.

"Oh Yuki-chan. It's so wonderful to finally be able to hold you and kiss you like this and not have to hide any of my love for you. I love you so much.", she whispered before reengaging the kiss.

As much as she hated to do it, Yukino broke the kiss for a moment to say, "I agree. I've wanted this for so long... but..."

"But? But what?",

"...but I want one more thing. I want us to be naked. I want to feel your body against mine."

Kanade didn't have to be asked twice as she instantly pushed her older sibling off so she could quickly strip.

Yukino immediately followed suit stripping off her clothes, underwear included.

While this momentary separation did cool the mood a bit as soon as Kanade had Yukino's now naked body back on top of her their smoldering passion quickly burst into flames.

"Oh my god Yuki-chan! This feels incredible!"

Instinctively trying to get as much surface area contact as possible Yukino brought her legs onto the bed to entwine them with her younger sister's resulting in one leg slipping between the two of Kanade's legs and straddling one of them and purely by accident both could feel each other's sweet spots on one of their thighs.

"Oh my god!" they both said in unison before resuming the kissing.

One of Kanade's hand moved from her sisters back down to her butt to pull the older sister tighter against her thigh and Yukino's thigh deeper between her legs.

Yukino felt compelled to break the kiss again for the sake of communication.

"Kana-chan. I want so badly to make love to you but I don't know the proper way or even if there is a proper way..."

Kanade interrupted her elder with "I think what we're doing now works. It sure feels amazing to me. Please don't stop, Yuki-chan."

The two siblings continued kissing and moaning and grinding on each others thighs for several minutes until...

"Oh god! Kana-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Me too Yuki-chan. Me too!"

"Aaahhhhnn!"

"aaahhh"

After the convulsive orgasms subsided the two stayed in that position with Kanade caressing the sexy back she admired so much all those times at the swimming pool and Yukino running the fingers of both hands through the long dark locks she loved so much kissing each other tenderly.

"Oh Kana-chan. I love you so much. That was so amazing. Thank you so much.", she whispered.

"mmmm... I love you too and yes it was. I guess I don't have to hesitate to wake you with a kiss any more huh?"

"A kiss? You think I'm going to settle for a kiss now? You better wake me with a lot more than that.", said Yukino seductively.


End file.
